Hoenn's Life
by fire77
Summary: After ash became a pokemon master he proposed to may, now they must fight their way against jealous people and a over happy joyed parents (AAMayL)


HI! fire77 here...  
Alright enough with the chit chat  
let's get down to business this is my first fanfic so i hope i don't disapoint you all  
and please no flames

Ash: Well you sound a bit nervous  
Fire77: Well it's my first fanfic  
May: Ash come back to bed! (May said in a whining way)  
Ash: Coming!  
(Ash darts towards the bed thats coverd with a bed curtain and you can here giggles)

Well anyways onto the stories (tries to take a peak threw the curtain)  
Fire77:Hey what are you waiting for? get to the stories! (tries to take a another peak)

Disclaimer:I OWN POKEMON!...i wish

Chapter#1  
Ash Ketchum:20  
May Maple:18(I don't know what may&max last name is so i took kinda borrowed it from another story(srry bout that))  
Brock Slate:24  
Max Maple:16

It was the last battle for Ash in the Hoenn league.  
Everybody gasp as the last two remaining pokemon gave their final attack.  
As the smoke started to clear away everybody could now see who the remaining pokemon is left.

"And the winner is ASH!" cried the referee as he held up a red flag to indicate that ash was the winner. Cheers started all over the place as the stadium grew so loud that you could get your ears exploded.  
"YEA I WON!" cried a boy who is now twenty years old, jumped into the air with his fist up in the air.

"PIKA PI!" cried pikachu as it standed on top of the fallen Marshstomp that it just defeated  
"Pikachu we did it we won were the new champions!" cried ash as he ran to his most valuable prized pokemon(which obviously "not" for sale...or is it...) and gave it a great big hug, then ash was tackled by a smaller boy known as max. "Ash you did it you really won you really one!" yelled out a crazy max,  
"good job ash" as brock gave ash a hand shake, then ash heard someone screamed out his name.

Ash was then tackled to the ground by a girl that is now knowned to almost everybody in the world for her master rank contest winnerand ash's girlfriend for years who happens to be May."Ash you really did-" may was cut off as ash gave her a champions kiss, as the video camera men's came closer the world knows what ash's action is.  
All the people in the audience went awww as they watch the two couple kiss.

After a few long minutes the couple broke the kiss for breaths, "I won because of you may, and i will always win when your by my side". "Pika!" pikachu said in a what seems to be a angry voice, " And you too pikachu" said ash as he quickly caught on to what pikachu meant.

"well Ash it seems that your the winner" said Brendan as he held up his hand for a handshake(Brendan is the one that lost to ash) " you were a real tough opponent brendan it was a pleasure to battle the son of the famous professor birch(I don't know if birch is famous but i'll just says he is)" said ash as he held up his hand to take the handshake

Then the crowed started to cheer another big cheer because of the greatest battle that they saw by the champion of Kanto versus the champion of Hoenn. As the crowed cheers started to fade ash wanted to do the most hardest thing thats he everdone in hi life but first of all he neede the crowed to be quiet. "Could i get everybody in the crowd to be quiet please! I know your all excited about the match and all but i need to do something very important!" ash cried over the microhone that he snatch from the referee. As the crowed started to quiet down ash began his important thing by turning around to may, " May in all my life that i've known you, you have always been there for me, you were always in my thought, you have been there when i feel down or upset, yo-" " ash just what are you trying to say?"

As the crowd got quieter trying to hear what ash is trying to say and the video camera's are now up close for an exellent view.  
"May what i'm trying to say is that" ash got down onto one knee and pulled out a red ring box, opened it to reveal a twenty-four carrot gold ring with pure diamonds surrounding a bright red ruby in the middle, " May Maple will you marry me?"

Thats the end of my first story chapter, so how did you like it ? a cliffy eh?  
Please give me lot's of good reviews, please no flames

Ash: Well you seem a bit more confident  
Fire77: Well i got through my very first chapter so i have to feel confident  
May: Congratulation on your very first chapter (as may came out fixing her shirt)  
Fire77: thanxs well anyways i'll get started on my next chapter very soon l8ter


End file.
